Ianto's Secret
by baby-gin
Summary: Ianto Jones has a secret! really not as bad as it sounds, its my first fic so please go easy on me. Rated T to be safe. Janto and Towen. I do not own anything that you recognise, I only wish that I did.
1. Chapter 1

They had had to avoid themselves and for some it was simpler that others, Owen went home because he knew he wouldn't be there, but Gwen couldn't go home because she had called Rhys so she want home with Tosh and they decided to have a girly night. That left Jack and Ianto. Jack couldn't go home because he lived in the Hub and they would be there so Ianto said that he could stay in the spare bedroom at his, so he did.

Jack hadn't had much time to look around Ianto's house when he had arrived that night because it was late and both of them needed sleep but Jack still managed to answer all of Ianto's questions about what had really happened while he was away. So he decided that he would have a proper look around in the morning.

The first thing that struck him was that Ianto lived in a three bedroom house and as far as Jack knew he lived alone and how wrong he was.

When he walked out of the spare room and onto the landing he saw the door that lead to the other bedroom that the believed would be spare. He opened the door an was amazed at what he saw, unlike the rest of the house which was painted in natural colours the room was pale pink and looked like it was lived in by a teenage girl.

There was a single bed to one side and along one wall was a desk and book-shelf. The shelf contained what looked like school exercise and text books along with some novels and the desk held an A3 piece of paper that was covered in designs.

"I see you've found my secret then," came Ianto's voice from behind him, he was leaning against the door frame.

"Ianto, whose room is this?"

"My little sister's, I'm her legal guardian since mum and tad died when she was eight. I was twenty at the time and had just joined Torchwood One, we moved back here when she was in her second year at high school. She's in her second to last year now."

"Can I meet her?" it seemed strange but ever since the year that never was he had wanted to get to know Ianto more, he wanted to know everything.

"When she gets home, it's a Saturday and it's just after nine o'clock in the morning, she'll only just be going into Tap."

"Tell me about her, please."

"Why all the sudden interest?" It was a simple quest and one that Ianto felt like he had the right to an answer for.

"She's part of your life Ianto, and I want to know every little thing about you because you make my life worth living."

"Her name is…"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Her name's Rebecca. She studies maths, English language and literature, double science, French, art, ICT and textiles. Her hobbies are ballet, tap, modern, musical theatre, swimming, netball and cheerleading. Her favourite ballet is Swan Lake, and her favourite playwright is William Shakespeare. She loves Phantom of the Opera, Les Miserablé and Miss Saigon. Her favourite colour is dark red, and I know I'm being blunt with facts but you really have to meet her before you can understand what she is like." Explained Ianto knowing that if he and Jack were going to do things properly this time then Jack had to know everything about him, even if he did want to try and keep them separate from Torchwood.

"What time will she be back?"

"It depends if she goes for some lunch with the girls in her classes afterwards, but normally no later than about half one. You have to understand Jack; I've been trying so hard to keeper her from getting hurt because if I lost her I wouldn't be able to cope."

"You're not going to lose her Yan, I won't let that happen."

**

It was nearly two o'clock when the front door of Ianto's house opened and a young girl walked in and wandered into the living room.

"Yan, I'm home! Sorry I'm late but the bus was late so it wasn't my fault, plus I have no credit on my phone 'cause you didn't top me up. How do you expect me to get in touch when...?" She had just noticed Jack sitting next to her brother on the couch. "Who's this?" She asked.

Rebecca wasn't exactly how Jack had expected her to be, he had expected a young girl who was little and shy but she was totally different. She had long brown hair that was in a perfect bun at the nape of her neck with a simple dark red ribbon tied around it, she was tall and slender, her dark blue dance tracksuit emphasizing her waist, her skin was some what paler than Ianto's (if that was even possible) but she had the same dazzling blue eyes. She had a black messenger style bag slung over her shoulder with the word dancer repeated in purple, pink and silver across the front of the flap.

"Becca, this is Jack, Captain Jack Harkness." After this was said Rebecca realized who this person was. This was the man who had broken her brother's heart, and now he was sitting in their living room. What the hell was going on?

"Oh." She said looking Jack up and down, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain." She held her hand out for him so shake.

"It's very nice to meet you to." Jack replied shaking her had.

"If you'll excuse me I need to get changed and put my stuff away, I'll be right back down." She said as she vanished up stairs with out another word.

Fifteen minutes later she arrived back down stairs and looked completely different, she had changed into a calf length dark blue dress and black cardigan, her chocolate hair flowed down the centre of her back in soft waves until it reached her waist with the front pieces pulled of her face with a small clip, her fringe sweeping across her forehead. She looked more like the type of person that Jack had expected to be Ianto's little sister. She wore a simple silver chain around her neck that held a small locket with the word _"Sister" _engraved across it.

"No offence Captain…" she started as she faced Jack.

"Please call me Jack." He interrupted.

"Jack; you broke Ianto's heart by disappearing for months and then you come back like nothing has happened. Can somebody _**please**_ tell me what is going on here?"

A.N.

Thanks for the reviews they help a lot.

And I don't own anything that you recognise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Becca, there's something else that we have to tell you."

Ianto was sat with his little sister, Jack had just re-told the story that he had told Ianto the night before, about the master and the year that never was. Ianto had told his sister along time ago about Torchwood and had told Jack that she knew while they were waiting for her to come home. They had decided that they were going to do everything properly this time around; it was what they both needed after every thing that had happened.

"You two are together aren't you?" Rebecca asked, a slight smile played on her lips.

"How did you know what he was gonna say?" asked Jack

"It was a guess," she replied "I wasn't that difficult to figure out what was going on from the way you two look at each other."

* * *

It was a little over a week later that Jack saw Rebecca Jones again but this time things were slightly different.

Owen was manning the tourist office (more like reading a magazine with his feet up on the desk) while Ianto had gone out to get some more coffee when she had arrived at the tourist office at around half past three. She walked up to the desk with her school bag over her shoulder and said to the doctor "Hi, I'm looking for Ianto Jones."

With out looking up from his magazine Owen replied "He's not here, come back later."

"Well then could I possibly speak to Captain Jack Harkness?"

"What?" Owen asked now looking up and wondering how a girl who was wearing a high school uniform would know Jack and Ianto when the hidden door opened up.

"Becca?" asked the American accent of the captain "What are you doing here."

"Well I've just finished school and I realised that I didn't have my key to get in to the house so I decided to come here and ask for Yan's."

"He should be back soon; do you want to wait here for him?" jack asked not wanting the fifteen year old girl to be waiting out on the streets for her brother.

"Please, but I don't want to be any bother."

"You won't be, now come and meet the team."

_**A/N next chapter the team finds out about Rebecca**_

_**Please review, it only takes a minute and helps a lot. **__****_


End file.
